A Hero's Decision
by babiixxgurl
Summary: Every few hundred years a unique child is born. That child is born from the two feuding clans of the spirit world. Those two clans are the phoenix clan and the dragon clan. That child is created only to fulfill one thing and that is to...Sessoc


Chapter 1

Every few hundred years a unique child is born. That child is born from the two feuding clans of the spirit world. Those two clans are the phoenix clan and the dragon clan. That child is created only to fulfill one thing and that is to unite the two clans together. Once that task is done, the child will fade away. No one can stop this from happening. There is no possible way that the child will remain in the mortal realm. No one has been able to fulfill this task and the one's that did try it faded before they could complete the bonding process.

There are certain rules that the Child must always abide by. They are as follow:

10. The child must always save the innocent.

9. The child must never show their emotion.

8. The child must never kill the innocent.

7. The child must always be alert.

6. The child must never lose control.

5. The child must not talk to any mortal.

4. The child must never be seen.

3. The child must never stray from their duty.

2. The child must never fail.

1. THE CHILD MUST NEVER FALL IN LOVE.

A young lady walked through the forest deep in thought, but still fully aware of everything around her. She must never let her guard down or that could mean her instant death.

_I must follow a path that no one else dares to follow. I am a creation created only for one purpose. I must never stray from my duty. I have come here for only one and one thing only. I will accomplish my duty and I will slowly fade into nothingness. But why is there a doubt in my heart. Is it that I fear of fading? No, I fear nothing, I feel nothing, and I am nothing. I smell the flowers, the trees, the rivers. They smell beautiful. More beautiful than anything I have ever smelt before. I have heard that when you fade, you can hold onto one of your memories. I wish to hold on to this one. It is the only memory I have of me at peace.  
_While walking through the dense forest of the western land the young lady suddenly heard a noise coming towards her direction. With senses as sharp as a blade nothing could get passed her.

_What was that?! I thought I heard something…it must have been the wind. No, it was too heavy to be the wind. There is someone coming here. I must not be seen. I must hide. I must be silent as the shadows and still as the calm night._

The young lady hid in the tree tops hoping to avoid any unnecessary fights. She jumped from one tree branch to another staying as silent as the night.

"HAHAHA! Lord Jaken! You are excellent milord! You have caught another fish!"

"Of course I am! I am the loyal servant of Lord Sesshomaru"

_What is that insufferable racket? It sound like a young child and it smells as though the child is with a demon and from the scent of it; it seems to be an imp demon. I wish to see what they are doing but from what I can hear they are in a river probably fishing. _

The young lady moved closer to the noise she had heard only to find what she had expected. It was a young human child and from what it appears the child has been born no later than 96 new moons ago. It appears as though she is accompanied by a much older demon that looks like a toad. Although there are only two of them there is also another scent surrounding the two of the creatures. The young lady also noticed this.

_This scent smells as if this one creature is protecting the two other beings. But why? The owner of the scent I smell is much stronger and much more powerful than any I have ever encountered. Why would this creature need two beings tailing behind him. He is capable enough on his own. In fact, he is more than capable. From his scent I can tell he is male and indeed is very competent of being able to kill an S class demon with no effort exerted from his body at all. _

The young lady was not able to sense the presence that was coming closer to where she was hiding. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts. This was a mistake that could cost her, her duty and her life.

Suddenly she was thrown against a tree causing her to release her breath. Someone had pushed her against a tree the attackers hand around her neck. It also appears as though the attacker's hands are staring to ooze green poison. She had let her guard down and in return someone had been able to catch her off guard.

"What is it that you want from here human?" growled the unknown attacker. The attacker, as the young lady observed had long silver locks acting as though it was a mane. It was also a male demon. He had royal purple marked on his face showing that he is from royal decent.

"I am no human my lord" answered the young lady staggering to breath.

"I am merely here to observe the two beings by the river. But it appears as though you are their guardian. So if you may release me I will take my leave"

**This girl says that she is not human. Then if that is correct what is she? Is she possibly a river nymph or a tree spirit? No, that cannot be correct. River nymph's do not appear human, they seem as if they are part of the river it self. Can this girl be a tree spirit? That cannot be right also. Tree spirits never show their forms to anyone, they never leave the sanctuary of their home. Then the only logical explanation is she is a demon.**

"If you are not a filthy human then you must be a demon. You must be a spawn of that wretch Naraku. If that is so then you will die" concluded the silver haired demon.

The demon's grip on the young lady's neck had started to get tighter. The young lady will die if she does not think of anything soon.

"I do not know if this Naraku you speak of, also I am no demon" answered the young lady. "So if you would kindly release me I would be on my way"

**Not a demon? Impossible! Inconceivable! If this girl is no demon then what type of creature is she! **

Out of shock the demon slightly release his grasp on the young lady allowing her to breath in air once more. Suddenly the two pair heard a loud shriek near the river. The exact place the young girl and the imp demon had been.


End file.
